


Coffee

by speedynebula



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedynebula/pseuds/speedynebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus goes in for coffee and comes out with much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Marcus was pretty stressed out and knew that if he didn’t do something to calm try and calm himself down, he thought he would collapse. He decided caffeine was the answer and went to seek out the nearest coffee shop. It never crossed his mind that the sheer amount of coffee he normally consumed could be part of all this stress.

There weren’t many around and after some looking he found one. It was a chain store, well known for being filled with hipsters and free-spirits, and because of this Marcus had avoided it. As he looked through the window of the shop, Marcus thought how he would look ridiculously out of place in there. Still he knew he wasn’t going to get the coffee any other way, so he would have to brave the weird looks he would get.

He pushed the door open and found himself at the back a very long queue. He observed many odd people in the shop. There were a couple of girls with long wavy hair discussing their college life and laughing heartily. There were many people sat typing away at their laptops with earphones in, completely absorbed in what they were doing and ignoring the world around them. There were lone people sitting, staring out of the window at everyone going past. Marcus had no interest in joining these people. He intended to get his coffee and get out as fast as he could.

He studied the menu above him. He would have never guessed that one shop could possibly make so many different types of coffee. The orders he heard people asking for sounded far too complex to be coffees. He didn’t want anything as complicated.

When he got to the front he ordered a simple latte, to go just so he could get out as quick as he could. The girl who took his order was a small blonde girl, her hair tied back in a ponytail. The girl looked completely out of place from everyone else there. She wasn’t the one he was interested in though.

He watched the barista carefully. He was stocky, but not particularly tall. He had shoulder length brown hair and a natural tan. He could just about make out the barista’s name badge, which appeared to have ‘Roberto’ engraved on it. Marcus could not deny that he found the barista good looking. He didn’t want to be caught staring, so he averted his eyes away to the outside.

The cup was placed down on a counter next to Marcus. He picked it up and studied the writing on it. It had Marcus’ order written on it in marker pen, but that wasn’t the only thing. Written underneath was a string of numbers, a phone number.

Marcus looked up and his eyes met with the barista’s, who smiled at him. Marcus blushed and looked down at the cup, smiling to himself. He walked out of the shop to compose himself. He smiled to himself. If this was what happened when he came to this coffee shop he could definitely see himself becoming a regular customer.


End file.
